Acacia
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: [AU] Ino yakin kalau Sakura masih memendam perasaan pada Sasuke. Bahkan saat Sasuke akan menikah, Ino rasa Sakura masih belum bisa melepaskannya. Ino yakin satu-satunya orang yang tidak sadar dengan perasaan Sakura adalah Sasuke, tapi bagi Sakura hanya Sasuke-lah yang benar-benar mengerti perasaannya. [Main character: Sakura]


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Big Hero 6** © **Disney**

 _Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfic ini. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata._

.

 **The Meaning of Flower** : Acacia — Secret Love

.

 **This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

— _Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, & typo—_

.

.

.

 _Summmary_ :

Ino yakin kalau Sakura masih memendam perasaan pada Sasuke. Bahkan saat Sasuke akan menikah, Ino rasa Sakura masih belum bisa melepaskannya. Ino yakin satu-satunya orang yang tidak sadar dengan perasaan Sakura adalah Sasuke, tapi bagi Sakura hanya Sasuke-lah yang benar-benar mengerti perasaannya.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

Ino berdecak kesal sembari menunggu sahabat merah mudanya itu untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. "Ah, sial!" decaknya sambil mengetukkan ujung sepatunya pada lantai dengan tidak sabar. Gadis itu kembali memencet bel berkali-kali, tak peduli kalau suara bel itu bisa saja mengganggu tetangga sebelah.

Masa bodoh dengan tetangga! Hidup sahabatnya dipertaruhkan di sini!

"Tch!" Ino mencebik bibirnya sambil terus menekan-nekan bel di hadapannya. "Gila, Sakura! Cepat buka!"

Saat Ino hampir saja memuntahkan sumpah serapah dari bibirnya, pintu di hadapannya terbuka pelan. "Hei, telingamu tuli? Aku sudah diam di sini hampir lima belas menit!" Ino menatap nyalang sahabatnya itu dan segera memaksa tubuhnya masuk lewat celah pintu. "Aku pikir kau sudah bunuh diri!"

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya dan mendesah lelah kemudian mengikuti Ino. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tak menghiraukan omelan Ino padanya, ia malah dengan santai masuk ke dapur.

"Kopi? Teh? Jus?" tanya Sakura.

Ino sejenak menghentikan omelannya. "Cola," sahut Ino kemudian melanjutkan omelannya mengenai Sakura.

Sakura meletakkan cangkir yang baru saja ia ambil dengan asal dan beralih menuju kulkas. "Dia terlalu berlebihan. Dasar nenek lampir."

"Kau bilang apa?!" pekik Ino mendekati Sakura. "Coba saja kau bayangkan dirimu ada di posisiku, Sakura. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat undangan itu sampai di tanganku?" Ino terdiam sambil menatap Sakura. "Ditambah lagi kau tidak mengangkat teleponku atau membalas pesanku. Sebenarnya fungsi ponselmu itu untuk apa? Hiasan dinding?"

Sakura kembali menghela napas kemudian mengambil dua kaleng cola dari lemari esnya. "Sudah, sudah, diamlah sebentar. Kepalaku pusing mendengar ocehanmu," ucap Sakura sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Oh itu bagus. Kepalaku juga pusing karena memikirkanmu dari kemarin," balas Ino mengekori Sakura.

Begitu sampai di kamar Sakura, kedua gadis itu memilih duduk di atas karpet. Ino mengambil satu kaleng cola dari tangan Sakura dan segera membukanya. Saat meminum colanya, Ino memperhatikan Sakura dalam diam. Gadis itu berpenampilan seperti biasa, rambutnya masih acak-acakan, sepertinya ia baru bangun.

"Kau baru bangun tidur? Ini sudah hampir sore! Jangan bilang kemarin kau begadang meratapi nasib karena undangan itu?" tanya Ino dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa aku perlu menjauhkan senjata tajam darimu juga? Aku tidak mau kau bertindak nekad."

Sakura segera menarik tangan Ino saat gadis itu mendadak berdiri. "Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara? Dan dengarkan aku sebentar?"

Ino mencebik bibirnya kemudian kembali duduk. "Baiklah," sahutnya pelan dan melanjutkan meminum colanya.

"Kemarin aku sengaja mematikan ponselku karena aku punya banyak pekerjaan. Aku harus membuat rancangan biaya untuk _tender_ bulan depan. Dan asal kau tahu ini benar-benar proyek penting. Ada banyak kontraktor yang menginginkan proyek besar ini. Aku tidak mau bosku kecewa dengan kinerjaku," ucap Sakura panjang lebar. "Mengerti sekarang?"

"Hmm ... oke, aku terima alasanmu," sahut Ino setelah berpikir beberapa saat. "Jadi bisa dibilang kau juga baru bangun sekarang karena pekerjaanmu itu?"

"Ya." Sakura kemudian membuka cola miliknya. Gadis itu sedikit mengernyit saat soda dari cola itu menggigit lidahnya. "Ahh ... minuman karbonasi itu sebenarnya tidak bagus. Besok aku akan menggantinya dengan susu saja."

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan mana yang lebih baik antara karbonasi atau susu. Sekarang kau harus memikirkan mengenai undangan penikahan itu!"

"Kubilang jangan berteriak. Kepalaku masih pusing." Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit agar ia bisa menyeret boneka Baymax dari atas tempat tidur. Boneka putih besar itu kemudian ia letakkan di pangkuannya. Sepertinya ia baru tidur sekitar pukul tujuh pagi setelah mengirim berkas pada atasannya. Semoga saja pekerjaannya itu langsung disetujui tanpa perlu direvisi sehingga ia nanti bisa kembali tidur.

Oh! Andai tidak ada orang gila yang dengan barbar memencet bel pintunya, Sakura yakin ia masih bisa tidur sekarang. Tentu saja Sakura juga tidak kaget saat mengetahui kalau orang gila itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah melihat undangan itu kan, Sakura?" tanya Ino pada akhirnya saat melihat Sakura malah menumpukan kepalanya pada boneka pemberian Sasuke itu.

"Hmm ...," gumam Sakura tidak jelas.

"Jadi ... kalau tebakanku benar kau sebenarnya masih menyukai Sasuke, kan? Lihat saja kau memeluk boneka darinya sampai seperti itu."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap Ino. "Jangan bodoh, Ino. Aku tidak pernah menyukai Sasuke. Dia itu ... dia hanya teman masa kecilku. Yaa ... dia memang tampan, baik, pengertian, dan sangat mapan sekarang."

"Apanya yang tidak suka? Kau baru saja memuji laki-laki berambut aneh itu."

"Kurasa itu keren, bukan aneh," balas Sakura saat mengingat model rambut Sasuke. "Memang mirip pantat ayam. Aku dulu suka sekali menarik rambutnya."

Ino mendesah saat mendengar suara tawa Sakura yang di telinganya terdengar sangat dipaksa. "Jangan seperti ini, Sakura. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja. Kau tahu aku selalu ada di sampingmu. Kita sahabat, kan?"

Sakura menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. "Aku tidak apa-apa, malah aku sangat senang saat tahu mereka akan menikah. Sasuke dan ... Hinata. Mereka itu ... sangat cocok, kan?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil saat melihat Ino yang malah meninggalkannya. Sekilas ia tadi mendengar kalau sahabatnya itu ingin meminjam dapurnya untuk membuat nasi goreng. Anak semata wayang dari pasangan Haruno itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, teringat kalau isi kulkasnya baru saja diisi ulang oleh Hinata sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Selain Ino yang selalu mengomeli kebiasaannya yang suka makan tidak teratur, Hinata juga selalu menceramahinya bahkan dengan suka rela mengisi ulang kulkasnya tanpa diminta. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak SMA, hal itu mudah saja dimengerti.

Masih sambil memeluk boneka kesukaannya, Sakura bersandar pada kasurnya sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jika Ino baru menerima undangan pernikahan Sasuke kemarin, maka Sakura adalah orang pertama yang tahu perihal pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata, jauh sebelum undangan itu ada.

Dia bodoh? Memang.

Karena dia telah membiarkan hatinya hancur demi kebahagiaan sahabatnya sendiri.

Rasanya masih jelas di ingatan Sakura saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mendatangi apartemennya beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk memberitahunya bahwa Hinata menerima lamarannya. Sakura ingat hari itu hari Minggu, hari dimana dia bisa bersantai sepuasnya tanpa harus memikirkan biaya proyek ataupun kinerja proyek.

Jika biasanya Sasuke selalu memberi kabar setiap akan datang ke apartemennya, maka hari itu laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja memencet bel apartemennya saat hari masih pagi dengan membawa berbagai makanan kesukaannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir kembali, sepertinya saat itu Sasuke sengaja menyogoknya untuk merestui pernikahannya dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

" _Oke, sejak tadi aku diam saja. Sekarang cepat katakan apa alasanmu datang ke tempatku dengan membawa banyak makanan seperti ini?" selidik Sakura sambil mengangkat piring kotornya dan berjalan ke arah wastafel._

 _Sasuke juga ikut mengambil piring kotornya dan mengikuti Sakura. "Biar aku yang cuci," ucap Sasuke sambil mengenakan sarung tangan karet milik Sakura. "Kau duduk saja atau buatkan aku kopi."_

 _Sedangkan Sakura sedikit terpana melihat tingkah temannya itu. Sakura sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil dan dia tahu betul kalau laki-laki ini jarang sekali bertingkah manis seperti sekarang. "Kopi siap saji tidak apa kan?"_

" _Hn."_

 _Sakura kemudian dengan cekatan membuat dua cangkir kopi panas rasa original kesukaannya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa dan melatakkan dua cangkir itu di hadapannya sambil mencari_ remote _televisinya. Acara televisi di hari Minggu memang penuh acara-acara keluarga dan Sakura sangat menyukainya._

 _Baru saja ia berhasil menemukan acara televisi yang cukup menarik, Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya dan seenaknya mematikan televisi di hadapan mereka._

" _Eh? Kenapa kau mematikannya?" pekik Sakura sambil berusaha merebut_ remote _dari tangan Sasuke._

 _Sasuke menghela napas pelan kemudian menatap Sakura. "Aku bilang kita perlu bicara, Sakura. Ini serius, kumohon?"_

 _Dahi Sakura mengerut saat menerima tatapan Sasuke yang sedikit memelas? Entahlah, Sakura juga tidak yakin. Dan karena hal itu akhirnya Sakura terdiam dan duduk tenang, siap untuk mendengarkan Sasuke._

" _Kuharap ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk," gumam Sakura pelan._

 _Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil merapikan poni milik Sakura. "Tidak. Ini bukan hal yang buruk untukku ... tapi aku tidak tahu denganmu."_

 _Sakura semakin mengerutkan dahinya. "Cepat bicara, Sasuke. Kau bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi seperti ini, kan?"_

 _Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu kembali menghela napas kemudian mengambil cangkir kopinya sambil bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Ia masih tetap terdiam sambil meminum kopinya._

" _Ini ... apa ada hubungannya dengan Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Mata hijau gadis itu dapat melihat tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang. Ah, itu berarti tebakannya benar._

 _Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menghela napas lebih keras. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopi miliknya setelah menghabiskan setengah isinya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya padamu, Sakura. Padahal aku sendiri tahu bagaimana perasaanmu."_

 _Tiba-tiba saja perut Sakura terasa tidak enak. Berusaha tidak menghiraukan rasa tidak nyamannya, Sakura mencoba tersenyum. "Memangnya ada apa? Apa kau akan menikahi Hinata?" canda Sakura. Dia tentu saja sangat tidak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi ... paling tidak tunggu sampai hatinya siap, tapi sampai kapan?_

 _Dan sayangnya jawaban Sasuke berhasil menyadarkan Sakura kalau perasaannya sejak lama memang tidak terbalaskan._

" _Ya, kami akan menikah," sahut Sasuke mantap sambil menegakkan tubuhnya._

 _Selama beberapa saat, oksigen terasa ditarik paksa dari paru-paru Sakura. Dan Sasuke tahu kalau detik berikutnya Sakura akan bertingkah seperti biasa. "Wa-ah, benarkah?" pekik Sakura dengan senyum lebar. "Selamat, Sasuke. Aku senang kalian akhirnya akan menikah."_

 _Memang Sakura sedang tersenyum lebar tapi senyum itu tidak sampai pada matanya. Sasuke bahkan tahu kalau sahabatnya itu sedang berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya untuk kebahagiaan dirinya dan Hinata. Dan melihat Sakura berusaha tegar membuat Sasuke juga merasa sedikit sesak._

 _Pada awalnya Sasuke mengenal Hinata juga lewat perantara Sakura. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke jatuh cinta dengan kelembutan dan kebaikkan Hinata. Saat kelulusan SMA, Sasuke dengan berani menyatakan perasaannya tanpa menghiraukan perasaan Sakura hingga akhirnya ia dan Hinata berpacaran. Ya benar, dia memang laki-laki egois. Demi kebahagiaannya sendiri, dia mengorbankan perasaan sahabatnya sendiri._

 _Mata hitam Sasuke masih terus memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang memberikannya banyak ucapan selamat. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku menyakitimu lagi," ucapnya sambil merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya._

 _Sakura sedikit kaget menerima pelukan itu. "A-apa maksudmu? Siapa yang tersakiti? Aku malah sangat bahagia mengetahui kalian akan menikah."_

" _Kau bukan pembohong yang handal," balas Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan memaksa gadis itu menumpahkan semua perasaan sakitnya._

 _Entah pelukan Sasuke yang terasa sangat hangat atau memang perasaan sakit Sakura yang sudah terlalu besar, pada detik berikutnya Sakura sudah menangis di dalam dekapan sahabatnya itu. "Kau jahat, Sasuke," ucapnya beberapa kali di sela tangisnya._

 _Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil membelai lembut punggung Sakura. Berharap sentuhannya itu dapat menenangkannya dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya sedikit._

" _Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke lagi._

 _Salah satu tangan Sakura memukul pelan dada pria tersebut. "Kau memang kejam, Sasuke. Sangat ... kejam. Tidak bisakah kau ... kau menunggu lebih lama lagi? Tinggal sedikit lagi ... aku yakin aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini."_

 _Mendengar keluh kesah sahabatnya itu semakin membuat Sasuke tidak enak. Tapi dia harus melakukannya. Ia harus memaksa sahabatnya ini untuk melupakan perasaannya itu dan mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Bukan dengan memendam perasaan yang tidak mungkin terbalas tersebut._

" _Aku mohon mengertilah, Sakura. Ini sudah terlalu lama," ucap Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kami berdua saling mencintai dan aku yakin kau tahu kalau satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai di dunia ini adalah Hinata. Jadi ...,"_

 _Kedua tangan Sakura mencengkram kerah baju milik Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukan mereka sehingga membuat matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke. "Aku tahu ... aku tahu itu semua. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, Sasuke. Aku tahu kalau kau sangat mencintai Hinata ... karena itulah aku rela terluka di sini."_

 _Wajah Sasuke berubah sendu dan satu tangannya menghapus air mata Sakura. "Maaf. Aku juga tidak ingin menyakitimu, Sakura."_

" _Kalau begitu kau harus menebusnya," balas Sakura setelah tangisannya berhenti._

" _Menebusnya?" beo Sasuke. Merasakan kalau cengkaraman Sakura pada kerah bajunya telah mengendur, Sasuke kembali membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya._

" _Iya, kau harus menebusnya ... kau harus hidup bahagia dengan Hinata selama-lamanya. Kau mengerti?"_

" _Hn. Aku pasti akan melakukannnya, Sakura," balas Sasuke. Sekali lagi, Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sakura. "Terima kasih."_

 _Sakura tersenyum kecil dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan ... kalian bahagia."_

.

.

.

Sakura mendesah saat mengingat kejadian tersebut. Setelah acara pelukannya berakhir, ia membawa Sasuke berkeliling kota dan memaksa laki-laki itu membelikannya apapun yang ia mau ... anggap saja sebagai balas dendam.

Saat itu ia memang masih belum bisa menata perasaannya yang hancur tapi berbeda dengan sekarang. Ia yakin perasaan sukanya itu sudah mulai menipis dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menghilang sepenuhnya.

Mata Sakura kemudian beralih pada boneka Baymax yang ada di dekapannya. Gadis itu sengaja mengecilkan suaranya seolah-olah si Baymax yang sedang berbicara. " _On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain_?" ucapnya sembari menggerakkan kedua tangan boneka berwarna putih tersebut.

Sakura seolah berpikir seakan menerima pertanyaan itu dari si Baymax yang asli. Saat ia masih berpikir, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar teriakan Ino dari luar yang mengatakan kalau ia sudah selesai memasak. "Ya, sebentar lagi aku keluar," sahut Sakura ikut berteriak.

Saat mendengar teriakan Ino lagi, Sakura segera bergegas keluar untuk menuju meja makan. "Wah, aku tidak kaget melihat hanya nasi goreng yang bisa kau buat, Ino," ucap Sakura mengejek.

"Jangan banyak protes. Kau juga sama saja denganku," balas Ino dan mulai memakan nasi gorengnya.

Sakura juga mulai ikut menyendok nasi berwarna kecoklatan tersebut. "Di antara kita bertiga, Hinata yang paling pintar memasak. Sasuke beruntung mendapatkannya."

Ino segera menghentikkan sendokannya saat mendengar kalimat itu. "Kau juga pandai memasak, Sakura. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak buta, aku yakin kau juga bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuknya."

"Jangan memulainya lagi. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mencintai Sasuke. Kau salah paham, mengerti?" balas Sakura dan mulai memakan nasi goreng buatan Ino dengan lahap. Rasanya lumayan enak.

Ino hanya bisa mendesah. "Ya, terserahmu saja. Paling tidak setelah melihatmu seperti ini, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja," ucap Ino tersenyum lega.

"Aku juga sudah memikirkan bingkisan menarik untuk mereka berdua," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. "Aku memang tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya tapi ... nyatanya aku memang sedikit egois. Paling tidak aku ingin mengungkapkannya walau tersirat."

Sejenak rasa khawatir Ino kembali, tapi begitu melihat senyuman Sakura ia kembali tenang. "Asalkan itu bisa menenangkanmu, aku rasa tak apa."

"Hehe ... terima kasih."

Sembari memakan nasi gorengnya, Sakura kembali mengingat pertanyaan dari boneka Baymax yang ia ucapkan tadi. Rasa sakitnya saat ini berada di skala berapa?

"Hmm ... mungkin satu setengah?" gumamnya tak yakin.

Ya, memang rasanya masih sakit. Tapi setidaknya rasa sakit itu sudah berkurang dari sebelumnya. Dan kali ini ia yakin ia bisa menghilangkan perasaannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca sangat indah, itulah yang Sakura pikirkan. Apalagi saat dirinya melihat mempelai wanita dan pria yang sedang mengikat janji suci di depan altar itu, rasanya cuaca hari ini menjadi semakin indah. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kedua sahabatnya itu, mereka lebih memilih melakukan upacara pernikahan di tengah kebun seperti ini. Untung saja sekarang masih bulan Maret, jadi cuacanya masih sejuk dan tidak terlalu panas.

Setelah upacara pemberkatan selesai, dilakukan sesi foto kemudian perjamuan makan. Ia bersama teman-temannya juga dapat berfoto dengan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Saat tamu-tamu yang lain sudah mulai mencicipi berbagai macam makanan di masing-masing _stand_ makanan, Sakura sendiri memilih kembali ke mobilnya dan mengambil sebuah buket bunga besar berwarna kekuningan. Ia kemudian dengan cepat mencari sepasang kekasih yang baru saja sah menjadi suami istri hari ini.

"Ternyata kalian di sini, aku mencari kalian ke mana-mana," ucap Sakura saat mendapati Hinata dan Sasuke sedang duduk santai di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada dekat dengan _stand_ minuman.

Hinata bergegas berdiri. "Kau yang tiba-tiba menghilang, Sakura. Ke mana saja?"

Sakura tersenyum manis kemudian memberikan buket bunga di tangannya kepada Hinata. "Sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat ya, semoga kalian hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Sakura," sahut Hinata sembari meraih buket bunga itu dari tangan Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong ini bunga apa? Bentuknya kecil-kecil tapi terlihat sangat cantik."

"Itu bunga akasia," sahut Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sebelah Hinata. Mata hitamnya melirik sekilas buket bunga berwarna kuning tersebut.

Hinata menoleh ke arah suaminya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tahu banyak mengenai nama bunga, Sasuke."

"Hn, hanya beberapa saja," sahut Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu artinya apa?" tanya Hinata lagi kepada Sakura.

Sakura sedikit gelagapan karena tidak menyangka akan ditanya mengenai hal itu. "Eh? Itu ... itu artinya ...,"

"Persahabatan," cetus Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Artinya sama dengan bunga mawar kuning."

Melihat Sasuke yang membantunya, Sakura segera tersenyum lebar. "Ah, benar sekali! Aku sengaja membelinya sebagai lambang persahabatan kita. Kau suka, Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Sangat suka. Bunga ini sangat cantik," ulang Hinata lagi.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka bertiga terlibat obrolan ringan sebelum akhirnya Hinata dipanggil oleh penata riasnya agar ia bisa mengganti gaunnya dengan gaun yang lebih santai.

"Memangnya akasia juga berarti persahabatan?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke setelah Hinata pergi bersama penata riasnya.

"Hn. Sama seperti yang lain, bunga akasia juga punya banyak makna," balas Sasuke. "Memang arti persahabatan tidak terlalu terkenal. Akasia jauh dikenal sebagai–"

" _Secret love_ ," potong Sakura cepat. "Aku tahu aku sangat egois. Aku juga ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya walau harus dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Maaf, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala Sakura. "Tak apa. Selama hal ini bisa membuatmu lebih baik, aku tidak akan cemburu," sahutnya kemudian menyeringai.

"Cih! Dasar!"

"Sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura membalik tubuhnya dan menatap arah perginya Hinata tadi. "Ya, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke. Selama ini kau sudah mau menyimpan rahasiaku."

"Hn, itu tugas sahabat kan?"

"Kau juga harus menepati janjimu untuk membahagiakan Hinata. Kalau sampai aku dengar kau membuatnya menangis. Aku akan membunuhmu, Uchiha Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Karena aku sangat mencintai Hinata ...," sahut Sasuke.

Sejenak semilir angin menerpa mereka dan menerbangkan helai rambut merah muda Sakura. Mata hitam Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang merapikan rambutnya. "... sama seperti kau yang juga mencintainya," bisik Sasuke pelan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-THE END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author's Note: Awalnya tema secret love ini maunya saya kasi ke pairing conan x ai dari fandom detektif conan tapi jatuhnya malah biasa aja dan kurang greget. Akhirnya saya lempar stir ke fandom Naruto hehe trus ngambil cerita yang agak mirip sama fanfic saya yang lama, SakuHina lagi, biar greget wkwk**_

 _ **Enggak lupa saya juga ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini.**_


End file.
